


Mayday

by HiddenPerfection



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenPerfection/pseuds/HiddenPerfection
Summary: A/U where the members of GOT7 are part of a secret organisation controlling underground events and missions. When Jackson disappears, the boys decide to give up the dangerous work.However when Jackson is found, does he claim to know less than he really knows.Loosely based off of the MV for Skydive by B.A.P, however it's only used as inspiration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this does, of course, have a bit of swearing but what can you expect with a mafia type of theme. As of now, I'm not sure where this is going to go but we'll just have to see.
> 
> I apologise if this is confusing, I'll try to make things clear as easily as I can. Chapters won't be very long (5k words at the most) so you can bear with me :)  
> I try my best to read over everything before I post to make sure there are no glaring mistakes but if I have left anything in by accident, please feel free to comment on it so I can fix it.

Jinyoung knew he’d be the last to arrive. He also knew the other members wouldn’t be happy with his slack attitude. Furthermore, he couldn’t care less. If they wanted an emergency meeting they had to be ready to wait for him to arrive. What was the big deal anyway, hadn’t they called off the meetings ever since the incident. Jinyoung scoffed. Of course, it was likely just another excuse for Jaebum to complain about how slack they all were.

Looking out from under his hood Jinyoung could see the streets were practically empty. Good, he thought. Not in the mood for confrontation tonight. He turned off of the desolate shopping strip into a small alley. Doors lined the sides, lights blinking behind them. It was hard to believe anyone would want to live in this alley.

As the houses disappeared behind him Jinyoung saw the glow coming from under the warehouse door. He stopped before he got too close and reached for a cigarette out of his jacket. The smoke hurts his lungs but he knew he couldn’t stop until his mind was put at rest. Everyone has their own way of grieving. 

Stepping up to the door he could hear five other voices from inside, yet as he rolled the door up the sound dampened down. He entered the dimly lit space and was greeted by five faces looking at him. The members all sat in various places on couches, half-broken chairs and the concrete floor.

“He arrived,” Yugyeom mumbled bluntly.

Jinyoung brushed off the comment and seated himself on a chair across from Jaebum, making no hesitation in blowing a cloud of smoke in his face. Before he could put the cigarette back in his mouth it was wrenched from his hand.

“You disgust me,” Kunpimook scowled as he stubbed the cigarette against the ground. He looked up at Jinyoung from his own place on the floor. His shoes were tattered and torn, his shirt barely holding itself together and his shorts looked as though they hadn’t been washed in months.

“You’re really one to talk aren’t you,” Jinyoung squinted at him. “When was the last time you properly cleaned yourself up?”

“Just because I have nowhere to stay doesn’t mean I don’t have standards.” Kunpimook kicked at the ashes on the ground. “You never used to smoke, when did that start? When you started ‘grieving’? It’s all bullshit if you ask me.”

“Well, I’m not going to ask you am I?” Jinyoung hissed. “Anyway, you never used to look like a homeless bum, when did that start? When your dearest mother departed us all?”

“Stop it,” Mark demanded firmly. He shifted uncomfortably on one of the sofas. While he may have been the oldest in the group, he also had very little tolerance for confrontation. Within the group that is. 

“You grieve by being a lonely dropkick, I grieve through addiction,” Jinyoung shrugged, retrieving another cigarette from his pocket.

“Don’t you ever talk about my mother,” Kunpimook growled. As Jinyoung pulled a lighter from his pocket, Kunpimook adopted a sense of fury. “I have done nothing but put up with you! Yet you dare to go around talking about my mother’s death as if it’s a joke?”

Jaebum snatched the cigarette from Jinyoung’s hand before he had the chance to light it. “Shut it, the both of you.”

“Whatever.” Jinyoung sat back in his chair. “It’s not like my sadness over Jackson’s death is valid anyway.”

Jaebum’s fist slammed down onto the table between them. “Jackson…” he paused. “Jackson is not dead.”

Jinyoung propped his chin on his hands, leaning forward with a mocking smile. “And tell me Jaebum, how do you know that? Hmm?”

“Wipe that smirk off your face, you look like an idiot.” Jaebum stood and went to close the warehouse door properly.

“As you may be aware,” Mark began, “we didn’t come here to moderate the fights of two children.”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes. “Right. Jaebum. Why are we here? You said we weren’t going to hold any more meetings since Jackson’s death.”

“I told you already,” Jaebum muttered, “he’s not dead.” He made his way back to the seats but stayed standing.

“You seem very intent on that idea,” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

“They never found a body,” Mark pointed out. “Until then he’s missing, not dead.”

“Who’s they? And why would they tell anyone if they did find a body? Nobody cares that a gang member was found dead or whatever.”

“We’re not a gang you idiot,” Kunpimook said, smacking Jinyoung’s leg. “We help people.”

“So what are we then? Secret agents or some shit?” Jinyoung sighed. “Yeah sure we help people but that doesn’t mean everything we do is good. You all have blood on your hands.” He pointed around the room, acting as if his finger was a sniper and he was targeting each member. “You’ve all killed someone. Doesn’t matter who it is, killing anyone is a deadly horrible sin.”

“Could you just shut up for so much as a moment,” Youngjae spoke up. From where he was sitting in the darkest corner, he gave off a menacing vibe. “You give me such a headache.”

“Yes,” Yugyeom nodded. “We have a reason for being here so just be quiet for a second.”

Jinyoung made to talk again but caught a glimpse of the glare Jaebum was giving him. Reluctantly he closed his mouth and folded his arms.

“Thank you,” Jaebum said. “We can finally talk about something important.”

“What is it?” Yugyeom asked impatiently. “I had important things to do before coming here.”

Kunpimook agreed. “Exactly. Jaebum, what’s so important that you had to call an emergency meeting?”

“Actually, I didn’t call the meeting,” Jaebum said. “Youngjae did.”

“Who cares who called it,” Jinyoung groaned. “Just tell us why we’re here dammit.”

“There’s a bomb,” Youngjae said bluntly. “A bomb that’s headed right towards the city centre. If it goes off, everyone near the central shopping area will die.”

“And we’re supposed to do what exactly?” Kunpimook narrowed his eyes. “We promised we’d stop all this after Jackson…”

“I know, I know,” Youngjae said. “But look, if Jackson was here right now he’d be telling us to get ready and go save some lives. He wouldn’t want us just sitting around like this.”

“You’re acting like he’s dead which, by the way, he’s not,” Yugyeom said.

“God dammit guys!” Youngjae yelled, standing up. “I haven’t seen most of you since our last meeting here. I haven’t even talked to Jinyoung until today. What happened? We were all so close. We were happy. And now nothing. Some of you act like you aren’t even friends anymore.” Kunpimook looked up at Jinyoung, wanting to apologise but Jinyoung ignored the comment. “Is that how we make up for the fact that Jackson’s gone? I agree, we did all promise to give it up because it was too dangerous but we can’t just let this go.”

“How’d you find out about the bomb anyway?” Jinyoung questioned. Mark shot him a look. “Shit no, I didn’t mean to make it sound like Youngjae had anything to do with the bomb. I’m just wondering.”

“Fair enough,” Youngjae sighed. “Do you all remember the day Jackson first disappeared?” Everyone looked uneasy. “It was the day we confronted Namjoon and his minions?”

“I don’t think we can forget that day,” Jaebum muttered.

“Well I’ve been keeping tabs on all of them since then,” Youngjae shrugged. “I thought maybe they had something to do with Jackson’s disappearance. It was just early this morning when Namjoon got the bomb and gave out the orders to the others. As far as I’m aware, Jimin is meant to be transporting the bomb to the city centre.”

“Jimin, Park Jimin?” Yugyeom asked tentatively.

“None other than,” Youngjae nodded. “Look, I know you probably all have better things to do but do you really want to let them get away with this? After all we went through to stop them once and for all?”

“What we went through nearly got us killed.” Jinyoung objected. “For all we know it may have killed one of us. I’m not going through that again. When I said I was done I meant it.” 

He stood up from his seat. “You can all do whatever satisfies you but I’m not doing any of that again. I’m done.” He took a look at all the members. “Don’t bother trying to rope me into this one or anything after this.”

“You can’t just cut us off like that,” Mark said. “We need you.”

“I can do whatever I damn well please,” Jinyoung said.

“After all we did for you?” Jaebum said quietly. “You were practically left for dead, the same as half of us. Your mother threw you out but we picked you back up. Yugyeom made sure you were able to get back on your feet and you repay us by doing this?”

“I don’t owe you anything. I could’ve looked after myself but you insisted on helping when I didn’t need it.” Jinyoung picked up the cigarette Jaebum had taken from him earlier. 

“I’m sorry.” And with that, he left the warehouse.

 

Four Months Earlier

“Where exactly are we headed?” Kunpimook asked.

“Kennedy Drive. Just around the corner,” Jackson said, staring intently at passing cars. “Youngjae traced them back to an apartment there. If you ask me, it’s a better place to be staying than our place.” He finally broke his eyes away from the cars and looked at Jaebum. “No offence but your place is pretty rank.”

“It’s a warehouse,” Jaebum shrugged, “what more can you expect?”

“Either way, it’s nice and easy to hold our meetings there and everything,” Yugyeom said pointedly.

“We should get moving,” Jackson said. “If we want to catch them while they’re there. How’d you end up getting a hold of the warehouse anyway?” he asked.

“You’re all fully aware of the fact that I left home when I was fifteen,” Jaebum nodded as they started walking down the main street of the city. “I was fed up with my parents and everything but that doesn’t mean they didn’t still care about me. My dad told me if I had to go to at least take this old warehouse his friend owned. He wasn’t going to leave me out there like that. So I got in contact with this friend and he gave it up. It’s not like he needed it anyway, he was a rich guy or whatever.”

“Wouldn’t that mean your parents know where you are? Why don’t they visit?” Yugyeom asked.

“They care about me but that doesn’t mean they can bear to see my face.” Jaebum shrugged. “Knowing full well how much I hate them, I assume they just can’t face me.”

“At least you have somewhere to stay,” Kunpimook grimaced. “After my mum left and my step dad kicked me out, I’ve had nowhere to go.”

“Remember when you first joined us?” Yugyeom said to Kunpimook. “I gave you a kick-start of $10,000?”

“I’ve still got some of that,” Kunpimook nodded. “I’m using it wisely.”

“Y’know, just because you don’t have a physical place to stay, we’re all here to support and look after you,” Yugyeom bit his lip. “I don’t just give out money, I truly want you to find somewhere.”

“Sure thing rich kid,” Jinyoung laughed, bumping Yugyeom’s arm. “Your dad’s a multi-millionaire, you’ve got heaps of money to spare.”

“That doesn’t mean I just give it out,” Yugyeom said.

“You can always stay at my place if you need Kunpimook,” Jaebum offered.

Kunpimook smiled. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Alright, story time’s over,” Jackson said, stopping and turning to the rest of the group. “We’re gonna have to be subtle about this. If anyone else in that apartment building finds out we have guns, we’re completely screwed.”

“So we just go straight in and intercept them?” Mark asked.

“We sure do,” Jackson said. “Our best option is to get them by surprise. If we can find their illegal stash of guns and whatnot we’ll have enough evidence to get them arrested.”

“You’re sounding a lot like the leader of this group,” Jinyoung smiled.

“Oh yeah, sorry Jaebum,” Jackson stepped aside. “I should let you do the briefing.”

“You’re as good as any,” Jaebum shrugged.

“Jackson,” Youngjae said quietly.

“Yes? Speak up boy I can hardly even hear you.”

“What if something goes wrong?”

“Like what?” Jackson laughed, feigning confidence. “What could go wrong?”

Youngjae was standing behind the rest of the group, biting at his fingers. “Well, I mean, they have… guns?”

Jackson waved away the comment. “We’re fine, they won’t even know we’re coming. Anyway,” he said lifting his shirt subtly to show the handle of his pistol, “we’ve got guns too. You didn’t forget that did you?” He let out a shaky laugh. “Nothing bad is gonna happen.”

Mark was eyeing up the apartment building across the road. “We’re wasting time. We need to just go and do it.”

“Yes!” Jackson clapped his hands together. “Let’s get going!”

They crossed the road as casually as they could, fully aware of the fact that they all carried illegal weapons strapped to their legs. The apartment building wasn’t as desolate as expected but rather well kept. The surrounding gardens were cleanly trimmed and it looked like the last place a group of criminals would stay. Jaebum led the rest of the members into the building and towards the staircase.

“Fifth floor,” Youngjae reminded him. “Room thirty-two.” An elderly woman was slowly making her way down the stairs past them and they all kindly shifted over for her. She didn’t reply with as much as a smile so Kunpimook made a sour face.

“Yeah sure, you’re welcome,” he muttered.

“Oh shut up, she’s probably just having a bad day,” Jaebum scolded him. Room thirty-two was the furthest down the hall at the very end. Jaebum motioned from them to all to have their guns ready just in case. He took a deep breath before sharply knocking on the door. Shuffling could be heard inside the room and a loud bump was heard. Laughter followed until someone yelled for quiet. Jaebum nodded at the other members, preparing himself for the potentially explosive confrontation.

The door clicked as it opened and a deep voice said, “Yeah what,” but whoever was in the doorway tapered off as Jaebum swung his gun up into his face.

“Back up,” Jaebum ordered. “This isn’t for display.” Jinyoung lifted his own gun and saw the face at the door was none other than Kim Namjoon.

“Long time no see,” Namjoon grinned, slowly raising his hands. The six other members of his group were seated in the small living room behind him. A couple of them had scrambled to their feet upon hearing Jaebum. Namjoon gave them a nod. “Settle down boys, they’re not going to hurt us,” he smirked.

“No promises,” Jaebum said. Everyone had their guns up now and Jinyoung kicked the apartment door closed behind him as he entered, making sure it was locked.

“And how may we be of assistance to you today?” Namjoon asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Jackson clicked his gun beside Jeon Jungkook’s head. “As far as we’re aware, you’ve been stockpiling illegal weapons,” he said.

Jung Hoseok laughed. “You’re all pointing guns at us yet you’re ready to throw around those sorts of accusations? How ironic.”

Mark was crouching down next to Min Yoongi who was sitting uncomfortably on the arm of a sofa. “As far as you’re aware?” Yoongi asked, eyeing up Mark’s gun. “Where’s your proof? You can’t just barge in waving these around with no solid reason.”

“Oh we have reason alright,” Jinyoung said. “Do you recall that time you kidnapped a group of innocent young men and almost killed them? Or maybe that time you robbed a bank full of people and three of them ended up dead?”

“Those juveniles needed to be taught a lesson,” Jungkook spat. “They left Seokjin with a black eye and a split lip. As for the bank, money gets tight. You gotta do what you gotta do.”

“Killing those people was never necessary,” Jinyoung said. “There’s no reason to harm innocents.”

“So we can count ourselves pretty safe from those guns then,” Jungkook mocked. “You wouldn’t kill us innocent boys now would you?”

“Don’t take your chances,” Jackson grumbled.

“Whatever,” Namjoon sighed. “What do you want? Just take whatever and leave. We have no business with you.”

“The police will be on their way very soon, right after you show us where your weapon stash is.” Jinyoung stepped back, holding his gun out at Jimin. “We know it’s here somewhere.”

Namjoon smiled. “Do you really?” He let out a small laugh. “You tell us then, where is it?”

Yoongi smirked up at Jinyoung. “Please, enlighten us.” Jaebum pursed his lips. How sure were they about the weapon stash? Was it definitely here?

“Stop playing around. Just show us dammit!” Jinyoung yelled as his temper boiled over.

Namjoon let out another small laugh, however, this time it grew until he was almost doubled over and out of breath with laughter. “How stupid do you think we are?” he grinned manically through his laughter. “If we had a stockpile of illegal goods, why would we hide them here? You truly amuse me.”

Kunpimook felt his heart sink to his stomach as he heard voices in the corridor. Big mistake. Big, big mistake, he thought.

“You’re right in one sense, however,” Namjoon nodded. “The police will be here soon, maybe sooner than you expect. The station’s just next door.”

Kunpimook backed away from the door as the voices became clearer. More than one male voice and a… female voice. The voice of an elderly female. “I’m sure I heard them say room thirty-two.”

“Guys,” Kunpimook whispered, his breathing increasing.

“Don’t think you can just pull one up on us like that,” Namjoon continued. “We aren’t easily fooled.”

“I know I saw a gun handle sticking out from his shirt.”

“Guys!” Kunpimook exclaimed. He spun towards the door in fear, his gun dropping and Seokjin took his chance. With a swift motion, he gripped a candle from the table and swung it into Kunpimook’s head. The boy fell to the floor with a heavy thud and his gun slid away across the floor. All guns focused in on Seokjin. As if already planned, Namjoon’s members took advantage of the situation and grabbed onto the others in some way or another.

A sharp rap on the door brought Jaebum to his senses and he turned to Namjoon who had tried to make a swipe at his gun. He slammed the butt of his gun into Namjoon’s shoulder making him yelp in pain. Before he knew what he was doing, Jaebum fired a bullet into the leader’s leg. The explosion from the gun shocked everyone for a moment, letting the rest of Jaebum’s group break free from whoever held them.

“Open up!” a man roared from behind the door. His foot smashed into the wood hoping to let them further advance into the room.

Yugyeom wrenched Kunpimook to his feet as Namjoon slumped to the ground, a horrific howl escaping his lips. Jungkook and Hoseok ran to his aid, giving the members enough freedom to escape into the adjoining bedroom. Yugyeom had to practically drag the half-conscious boy in behind him. Youngjae slammed the bedroom door shut and began pushing a dresser in front of it as a blockade.

“Shit,” Jaebum mumbled, running his hands through his hair. “Shit, shit, shit!” He wrenched open a window in front of a small balcony. “We don’t have time for rational decisions. Hurry up and get out.”

“You want us to jump?” Mark’s body trembled with a mix of fear and adrenaline.

“Not from this height,” Jaebum said. “Just run along the balcony a bit, climb into the next room and get out through there.” A deep bang from the main room signalled the arrival of the police paired with a high wail from Namjoon. “You need to hurry!”

Jackson jumped out the window without hesitation, bounding to the closest window leading into another apartment. He smashed through the glass as quickly as he could, pulling at the broken shards. Jinyoung helped Yugyeom pull Kunpimook through the window without bumping his head.

“He’s bleeding,” Jinyoung stressed. Jackson looked down at his hands, seeing his own blood appearing.

“We can sort that later,” Jaebum said, “just go!” Youngjae had successfully blocked the door but they all knew it wouldn’t hold the police back for long. Jackson was already making his way into the living room of the second apartment. As the other boys followed, slicing their arms and legs on the broken glass, Jackson slid into the hallway, checking for anyone in view. He motioned for them to follow him out of the room. Kunpimook groaned as Jinyoung lifted him in his arms.

“I’ve got you mate, don’t worry. We’ll make it.”

Jackson practically flew down the stairs, waiting at the bottom for the other members to follow. “Get out and away from here as fast as you can,” he ordered. “Don’t look back and don’t you dare think of even turning back towards here, whatever happens.”

Jinyoung ran out into the street holding Kunpimook close. “You’re going to be alright,” he grimaced as he felt blood sticking to his fingers. He couldn’t tell if it was his own, if it was Kunpimook’s or a mixture of both. “I’ll make sure you’re okay, I promise.”

Jackson pulled fragments of glass from his hands as Mark, Youngjae and Jaebum brought up the rear of the group. Jackson ran onto the street after them, taking off through a side alley. There was no point in travelling back along the main road while they were all covered in blood with police on their heels. Mark felt as though he could hear Namjoon’s screams following him as he sped after Yugyeom.

Kunpimook looked back behind the group, squinting in pain. “Where’s… Jack... Jackson?” he slurred.

“He’s coming,” Jinyoung soothed without even looking over his shoulder. “Don’t you worry, he’s just keeping up the rear for us. Don’t worry about him at all.” However as the group raced through side alleys towards Jaebum’s warehouse, Jackson was not behind them.

And they didn’t see him again.


End file.
